SP and TOS Deleted Scenes
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: If you've read Sinister Plots or The Other Side, then you'll like this. It's got some of the off-screen stuff that you don't see in the actual story, so enjoy! (also ignore the second review on this story, that was from another chapter WHICH DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a spin-off of my story, **_**Sinister Plots**_**. It got inspired when I and a faithful reviewer and now epic friend were on about side stories for the story itself. So, we decided that it would be cool to make a one-shot series for it. Of course I can only do the ones for the in between chapters and stuff we didn't see in the story itself, so the stuff in here isn't exactly relevant, but you can still read it. **

**Anyway, there's gonna be a warning thing on each of these, explaining what's in each one-shot, so you can read it if it interests you or not. I don't care, I just wanna write my fantasies. Oh, and most of these'll be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Though I claim Green because he's too cute not to be claimed.**

**Rated: K+ because of the mild swearing.**

**Title: Fight.**

**Timeline: Between Chapter 4 and 5.**

**Summary: Luna doesn't want to fight, and Green wants to see how she'll do in a Trainer battle.**

**OOOOOO**

**-Pewter city, pokemon centre-**

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could try using Savara for the battles, because she's higher levelled and-"

"At what point did I say I was going to be fighting?" Luna asked, looking over at him with emotionless eyes.

"Um, the way you were talking, I thought . . ." Green trailed off. "You're not gonna try? Not even for fun?"

"Screw fun, that's bull." Luna huffed, looking at Cyber's ball.

"But . . . Luna, please?"

"No."

"I'll let you hit me."

"I do that anyway."

"You can call me brat all you want."

"I'll do that even if you didn't want it."

"I'll . . . I'll let you have whatever pokemon I catch next."

"Ten to one it'll be shitty."

"Um . . . Look, I'm running out of bribes here, just fight." Green sighed, covering up one eye.

"No."

"Why not?" Green snapped. "What's so bad about fighting that you don't wanna-"

"People're gonna stare, and I don't like that." Luna muttered. Green stared at her and laughed. She didn't make any movements.

"You're a pokemon Trainer, people're gonna stare no matter what!" Green giggled. "Look, just try it out in this one tournament, and after that you won't have to do it again if you didn't like it, ok?"

" . . . If you'll stop whining like a little girl, then yes." Luna saighed. "Little information though, you can't force me to enter the league as well. I am not fighting in that."

"Sure, so long as you do this one." Green shrugged. "I don't care."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this one is . . . whenever Frost first evolves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Though I claim Green because he's too cute not to be claimed.**

**Rated: K**

**Title: Evolution**

**Timeline: During Chapter 12**

**Summary: When she tried to find Red, Luna ran into a Beedrill hive by complete accident.**

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere past Lavender town-**

Luna dashed through the bushes as fast as her legs would let her. Thankfully her chest accessories were gone and she no longer had to worry about them bouncing everywhere she ran, so she could go as fast as she wanted.

Not like she wanted to go slow. Green was probably either dead or counting on her to find Red.

There was an orange thing up ahead of her, and she shoved it out of the way so hard that it fell to the ground. Luna didn't register the angry buzzing coming from it until she was stopped by at least fifteen Beedrill.

"Oh." She said.

The Beedrill attacked.

Luna cried out and fell down, forgetting that she was a Trainer and she had pokemon, and curled up to protect whatever internal organs she could.

There was a flash, and a cold stream blasted over Luna's head. She glanced up, and saw Frost, her Trapinch, snarling at the Beedrill, who were backing away slightly.

"Frost?" Luna murmured. The Trapinch looked back and smiled, and then she was covered in a bright light.

Luna shielded her eyes. The light faded after a few seconds, and now her little Trapinch was a sturdy Vibrava.

Frost screeched, and let off an Ice Beam. The Beedrill scattered and Luna stood, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Frost . . ." She gasped. "That was . . . amazing!"

"Viv!" Frost yelped, wagging her new tail. Her wings flapped slightly, and then she was suddenly on Luna's shoulder.

The girl nearly grinned, but managed to stop herself. She allowed herself a tiny, tiny smile though.

At least now she was one step closer to having an awesome Flygon.


End file.
